Promise
by Akira-Bellachan
Summary: Ketika masih kecil, Sakura dan Syaoran membuat sebuah janji sebelum Syaoran pulang kembali ke Hongkong. Namun, apa yang terjadi ketika Syaoran kembali lagi ke Jepang. Namun, ia tidak mengenali Sakura dan lupa dengan janji yang dulu dibuatnya dengan Sakura. Bagaimana perasaan Sakura? Apa yang terjadi dengan Syaoran?
1. Chapter 1

**_Minna_****, perkenalkan nama saya Bella. Saya hanyalah ****_author_**** nyasar yang suka gonta-ganti ****_fandom_****. Tapi entah kenapa akhirnya Bella tiba juga di ****_fandom_**** CCS. Ini ****_fanfic_**** pertama Bella di ****_fandom _****ini, jadi Bella mau minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Mohon bimbingannya dari kakak-kakak****_ author_****, Bella butuh banget bimbingan dari kalian. Oke, daripada Bella dilempar telur busuk sama para ****_readers_**** karena kebanyakan cingcong. Bella sudahin saja dulu. Selamat membaca ****_minna_****, jangan sungkan untuk me-****_review_****. Bella bener-bener butuh ****_review _****dari kalian tentang ****_fanfic_**** ini. Maaf kalau pendek, ini baru prolog ceritanya dulu. Belum masuk ke ceritanya. Kalau kalian ingin lanjut, _review_ ya.**

* * *

**Title :**Promise

**Chapter 1 :** Prolog

**Disclaimer :**Card Captor Sakura © Clamp

~Promise~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :**T

**Genre :**Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :**Sakura x Syaoran

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary :**Ketika masih kecil, Sakura dan Syaoran membuat sebuah janji sebelum Syaoran pulang kembali ke Hongkong. Namun, apa yang terjadi ketika Syaoran kembali lagi ke Jepang. Namun, ia tidak mengenali Sakura dan lupa dengan janji yang dulu dibuatnya dengan Sakura. Bagaimana perasaan Sakura? Apa yang terjadi dengan Syaoran?

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

**~Promise~**

**Normal POV**

Di pinggir sungai, tampak seorang gadis kecil sedang menatap ke atas pohon dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang mengkhawatirkan seekor kucing yang tidak dapat turun. Berulang kali, gadis itu membujuk si kucing agar berani turun. Namun, kucing itu masih saja tidak berani turun dan terus saja mengeong.

'Aduh bagaimana ini,' pikir si gadis bingung.

Akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk memanjat pohon. Gadis itu tampak kesusahan untuk memanjat, karena ia memang sedang memakai dress selutut yang membuatnya kesusahan untuk bergerak dengan leluasa. Namun setelah beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu berhasil mencapai ranting pohon. Ia segera menghampiri si kucing dan menggendongnya. Ketika gadis itu mencoba untuk turun ke bawah, tiba-tiba saja kakinya tergelincir yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh.

BRUK

"Lho, kok nggak sakit ya," gumam si gadis.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang tampak seumuran dengannya.

"Ma-maaf," ucap si gadis panik seraya berdiri dari pangkuan anak tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap anak tersebut seraya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, nama kamu siapa?" tanya anak itu.

"Na-namaku Kinomoto Sakura," jawab si gadis itu gugup.

"Aku Syaoran, salam kenal ya," ucap anak itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura pun segera menjabat tangan tersebut dengan sedikit takut.

"Itu kucingmu?" tanya Syaoran seraya menunjuk kucing yang sedang digendong oleh Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Bukan, tadi aku lihat kucing ini di atas pohon dan kelihatannya kucing ini nggak berani turun sendiri."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau bisa jatuh dari pohon," ujar Syaoran.

"I-iya, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kejadian tadi," ujar Sakura seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudah sudah, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ternyata hatimu baik juga ya," ujar Syaoran seraya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Sakura yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Oh ya sudah hampir sore, aku mau pulang dulu ya. Sampai nanti," ujar Syaoran seraya melangkah pergi,

"Tunggu!" cegah Sakura.

Syaoran pun segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap bingung ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun segera berjalan menghampiri Syaoran.

"Syaoran, besok kita main disini ya," ajak Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Syaoran memucat lalu berkata, "Maaf aku tak bisa, nanti malam aku harus pulang ke Hongkong."

"Memangnya Hongkong itu jauh ya dari sini?" tanya Sakura polos.

Syaoran hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang sontak membuat Sakura sedih.

"Kamu jangan sedih dong. Gimana kalau kita buat janji," hibur Syaoran.

"Janji apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi di tanggal yang sama kita ketemuan lagi disini," jelas Syaoran.

"Janji," ucap Sakura seraya menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji," ucap Syaoran sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Minna_****, ****_gomenne_**** Bella ****_update_****-nya lama banget ya. Hehehe Bella sedang sibuk ngurusin ****_fanfic_**** Bella di ****_fandom_**** lainnya. Jadi lupa deh kalau punya ****_fanfic_**** di ****_fandom _****CCS ini. Sekali lagi Bella minta maaf.**

**Oke, pertama-tama Bella mau ucapin terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ****_fanfic_**** gajeku ini. Bella sadar diri kalau masih banyak kekurangannya. Namanya juga manusia.**

**Baiklah sekarang Bella bakal bacain balasan ****_review_****_chapter_**** satu. Ini dia…**

**Anonymous : Tenang ini sudah dilanjutin lagi. Maaf ya kalau lama ****_update_****-nya.**

**Guest 1 : Wah Bella bener-bener nggak nyangka ada readers yang mau nunggu ****_chapter_**** selanjutnya. Maaf ya kalau sudah membuat lama menunggu.**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : Tanggal mereka bertemu, wah Bella sendiri nggak mikir kapan tanggalnya. Hehehe memang ide ****_fanfic_**** ini pasaran banget ya, tapi semoga ****_fanfic_**** ini ada keistimewaannya sendiri. Makasih atas dukungannya.**

**Guest 2 : Jujur saja Bella sendiri nggak yakin apa ****_fanfic_**** ini bisa bikin para readers nangis-nangis atau malah ketawa-ketiwi. Agh pokoknya cerita yang dibikin Bella gaje semua. Iya ya, ini sudah dilanjutin. Maaf kalau lama.**

**Bella mau ucapin terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mau me-****_review_****_fanfic_**** ini. Jangan kapok buat ****_review_**** lagi ya. Bella selalu siap terima segala ****_review_****. Entah itu pujian, kritikan, saran atau ancaman. Duh yang terakhir nggak usah deh. ****_Minna_****, langsung baca ****_chapter_**** ini ya. Maaf kalau masih jelek ceritanya. ****_Have nice read!_**

* * *

**Title : **Promise

**Chapter 2 :** Meet You

**Disclaimer : **Card Captor Sakura © Clamp

~Promise~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **Sakura x Syaoran

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **Ketika masih kecil, Sakura dan Syaoran membuat sebuah janji sebelum Syaoran pulang kembali ke Hongkong. Namun, apa yang terjadi ketika Syaoran kembali lagi ke Jepang. Namun, ia tidak mengenali Sakura dan lupa dengan janji yang dulu dibuatnya dengan Sakura. Bagaimana perasaan Sakura? Apa yang terjadi dengan Syaoran?

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Promise~**

**Normal POV**

"Sepuluh tahun lagi di tanggal yang sama kita ketemuan lagi disini," jelas Syaoran.

"Janji," ucap Sakura seraya menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji," ucap Syaoran sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura.

_10 tahun kemudian…_

"Sakura-chan, kamu mau sampai kapan melamun. Ini sudah bel masuk lho," ujar seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"_Gomenne _Tomoyo-chan, habis aku sedang banyak pikiran," ucap Sakura seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Gadis yang dipanggil Tomoyo itu hanya menautkan alisnya. "Jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan teman masa kecilmu itu ya," goda Tomoyo seraya nyengir ke arahku.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Tomoyo yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. "Oh ya, kalau tidak salah hari ini hari dimana kau janjian untuk bertemu dengannya lagi kan?" tanya Tomoyo memastikan.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat senang sekali, Sakura-chan," ucap Tomoyo seraya menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Sakura hanya membalas senyumannya yang tak kalah manisnya.

"_Ohayou minna_-san, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru," ujar Bella-_sensei_ seraya memasuki kelas yang diikuti oleh seorang cowok berawakan tinggi di belakangnya.

Semua murid langsung berbisik-bisik. Bukan membicarakan si murid baru, tapi membicarakan _author_ yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi guru di sekolah ini.

Bella-_sensei_ yang menyadari dirinya sedang dibicarakan langsung berdeham. "_Minna_, berhubung Terada-_sensei_ tidak bisa mengajar dan tidak ada yang menggantikannya. Maka saya selaku _author_ _fanfic_ ini secara sukarela akan mengantikan beliau. Apa ada yang keberatan?" tanya _author_ dengan senyum seramah mungkin, tapi dengan _background_ gelap yang membuat siapapun merinding melihatnya.

Semua murid langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan amat sangat terpaksa, takut kalau _author_ nanti ngambek dan nggak mau ngelanjutin _fanfic_ ini.

"Baiklah balik ke ceritanya ya. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak!" perintah _author_ pada cowok yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Enak saja panggil nak, emang situ emak saya!" protes cowok itu.

"Egh mending dipanggil nak daripada dipanggil mbah. Emangnya situ mau, sudahlah sana cepat perkenalkan dirimu!" seru _author_ keras.

Cowok itu langsung menghela napas panjang dan kembali menghadap ke semua murid. "Perkenalkan nama saya Li Syaoran. Saya pindahan dari Hongkong. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ujar cowok itu singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Maksudnya jelas.

_Author_ langsung cengo di tempat. "Hah cuma segitu doing perkenalannya. Nggak mau nyebutin TTL, hobi, atau kriteria cewek," terang _author_ yang lagi kumat.

Semua langsung _sweatdrop_ ngeliat cerita yang jadi ngelantur gini gara-gara kemunculan _author_.

"Syaoran, Hongkong," guman Sakura lirih sambil mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" bisik Tomoyo di sampingnya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hanya saja aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu," jelas Sakura.

Tomoyo tidak sempat bertanya lagi, karena _author_ sudah mulai berdangdut ria maksudnya sudah mulai menerangkan materi pelajaran di depan kelas. Meski _author_ sendiri nggak tahu materi apa yang sedang diterangkannya.

'Apa mungkin dia ya orangnya,' batin Sakura dalam hati.

**~Promise~**

Tet… tet… tet…

Akhirnya terdengar juga bel yang selalu dinanti-nanti kan oleh semua murid (termasuk _author_) yaitu bel istirahat. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Sakura, dia langsung berlari keluar kelas. Bedanya, dia tidak ingin pergi ke kantin atau ke kamar mandi. Dia keluar karena dia ingin menyusul Syaoran yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar kelas.

Tomoyo yang masih di dalam kelas hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Sakura, gadis itu berniat ingin mengejar Sakura. Tapi diurungkannya niatnya itu begitu mengetahui motif Sakura mengejar Syaoran. Akhirnya Tomoyo malah ikut ngerumpi bareng _author_ di pojokan kelas.

"Li-san, tunggu!" panggil Sakura cukup keras.

Syaoran pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba merasa déjàvu dengan peristiwa ini. Dia merasa pernah berada di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Syaoran dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku mau tanya, apa waktu kecil kamu pernah tinggal disini sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penuh harap.

Tampak Syaoran mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia tampak bingung mendengar Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu pada dirinya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Egh ti-tidak, a-aku cuma ingin tahu saja," jawab Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah tinggal disini sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang kesini," jawab Syaoran.

"Ohh begitu rupanya," ujar Sakura sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, aku permisi dulu. Kau sudah membuang waktu istirahatku saja," ujar Syaoran dingin seraya berjalan melewati Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Syaoran. "Entah kenapa aku masih merasa begitu yakin kalau dialah orangnya," ucap Sakura lirih.

**~Promise~**

Sakura duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar sembari menatap aliran sungai. Disinilah tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan dia, teman masa kecilnya. Sudah sepuluh tahun telah berlalu dan Sakura masih mengingat betul akan sosoknya.

Meong… meong…

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, ia kaget begitu melihat kucing yang pernah ia tolong dulu sedang mengendus-endus kakinya.

"Push, kamu datang kesini juga untuk bertemu dengannya," ujar Sakura sambil mengelus-elus rambut kucing tersebut.

"Meong." Kucing itu langsung meloncat ke dalam pangkuan Sakura.

Sakura langsung tersenyum melihatnya. "Kalau begitu kita tunggu sama-sama ya."

_Dua jam kemudian…_

'Dia lama sekali ya datangnya,' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura masih senantiasa menunggu, namun orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura belum datang juga.

"Apa dia tidak akan datang ya," ucap Sakura pada si kucing.

Kucing itu hanya mengeong pada Sakura.

Tes tes tes

"Hujan," gumam Sakura seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit yang sudah menitikkan air hujannya.

Kucing itu yang sedari tadi duduk di pangkuan Sakura langsung bersembunyi di balik jaket yang dikenakan Sakura begitu air hujan sudah mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Oh ya, kamu kan takut dengan air," ujar Sakura yang setelah itu langsung melepas jaketnya lalu dipakaikannya untuk melindungi tubuh si kucing dari hujan.

"Kau aman sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sakura pada si kucing.

Kucing itu lagi-lagi hanya mengeong. Sakura menampakkan seulas senyumnya, ia pun segera menggendong tasnya dan si kucing. Lalu berlarian menerobos hujan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya dengan cemas.

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please ****_Review_**


End file.
